rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarakoth
' Warmaster Zarakoth the Ravager' is an ancient jungle demon with a wanton for power. Egotistical, unpredictable and dangerous, it is not to be underestimated. Bound to Zamorak (and previously Zaros) via a demonic pact, which allows the demon to tap into the God's powers and prayers in return for it's allegiance. It's aid in the overthrow of Zaros rendered it's pact with the Empty Lord obsolete, though it can still utilise the ancient spellbook (and curses) at whim. Zarakoth is a chaotic demon with a love for combat, reknowned during the Third Age to have spread chaos at will. Should it be bested in combat, the demon explodes into ash, and will reform at one of many 'resummoning' obelisks around Gielinor in a weakened state. The only way to banish the demon from the plane would be to 'purify' all of the lodestones. While most demons will stride into combat using nothing but their skin for protection and claws for combat, Zarakoth will optimise it's abilities by utilising both armour and weapons gifted to it by Zamorak himself, one of the most commonly seen varients being a version of the Zamorakian warpriest armour, with enhanced torso protection. While bearing a dislike for almost all mortal beings, Zarakoth has been known to show tolerance to creatures of Daemonheim, it's favourite being the behemoths. Zarakoth returned from causing chaos off-world during the events of the Battle of Lumbridge, summoned to the battlefield by Zamorak. Pre-6th Age History Pre-2nd Age Before the Second Age, the demon spent it's time crusading between planes spreading war and chaos. Zarakoth boasts a large entourage of Demonic minions, from Hellhounds to Greater Demons. While many infernal beings wish to join It's ranks, Zarakoth's paranoid mind viewed those of an equal demonic tier as threats. Zarakoth has struck many pacts in history, the majority grossly unfair to the mortal unfortunate to risk a deal. Exercising it's ability to posess those who swear allegiance through branding, one of it's favourite methods of binding mortals (and demons) to it's will. Zarakoth's motives could perhaps be seen as Bandosian, as it strives for war. Zarakoth can be seen as evil, putting its motives and priorities over its minions. Sadistic, power hungry and untrustworthy, many of the demon's pacts contain loopholes for it's own benefit. Zarakoth enjoys manipulating and deluding those weak of mind. Many a power hungry mortal has been left broken by the demon's wrath. Zarakoth will often torture those it deems unworthy, should they attempt to contract it. Sometime during the First Age, Zaros had witnessed the demon and it's minions lay waste to an entire continent, and formed a pact with the infernal being, allowing the demon to utilise Zarosian 'prayers' and tap into the God's power to fuel it's own. A result of such, Zarakoth could be seen as on par with Elder Demons, and thus became an invaluble asset to the Zarosian militiary. 2nd Age 2nd Wintumber, '' Year 2502,'' Second Age of Gielinor Lady Xarshanna of Kharyll, '' The Heretics stood fast, you were right. Humans were not enough to conquer the desert alone, especially with their own Gods aiding their effort. We underestimated them, and suffered losses for it. The units sent from the Empty Lord turned that around. It's amazing the amount of joy you can feel from the sight of reinforcements. Especially demons. The diversity among them amazes me, with their own tiered community. Some safe enough to speak to, but others will rip up those who dare even look at them wrong. I spoke to one, A lesser of their species named Xul. It explained the species, it is astounding to learn- for example, they do not have genders, they are created in the infernal realms. While Imps and Lessers are the least dangerous, I wished to learn about the higher beings, so I went to one of the Higher-ups. I'm unsure whether this was a good idea or not.'' I encountered the Jungle Demon Zarakoth. Just the sight of this beast sent shivers through my body, While it's supposedly a strain of the Black Demons, this one is wingless but also one of the largest, bar the Elder Demons. It's voice sounded like the abyss personified, it's face an evil smirk with fire and thin trails of smoke seemingly leaking from it's eyes, nose and mouth. It smelled like brimstone and sulfur, I'm taken back with it's level of cooperation, quite honestly- but even then, it spoke in riddles. For example, I asked where it is from, to which it responded that it was "forged in the fires of pandemonium". I took mind to be careful with my questions, as this same being had ripped open a scout for asking if it had the power to bring down the Pantheon alone. I think it saw this as a taunt. From what I gathered of the demon, it is incredibly egotistical and tempremental. '' ''Today we fought the Heretics once more. The demons are incredible, they ripped through the enemy forces like a knife cuts butter. I could also see why this Zarakoth is both respected and feared by their kind. Some of us had to sprint just to keep up with it's lead. We pushed the front southwards by around 7 kilometers at least, and now the crimson of the blood decorates the golden sands. Even while I write this, the demons are continuing their assault- the desert pass is within reach of us. This battle shall not last long, by next month the Empty Lord's empire will reach all the way from Ghorrock to Ullek. I look forwards until I can see you again. '' ''Your faithful servant, '' Warpriest Furor.'' Zarakoth was brought to Gielinor in the Second Age, alongside the bulk of the Zarosian forces, aiding in the domination of Gielinor. When the Mahjarrat were brought to the plane by Icthlarin, Zarakoth was at the desert front, ripping into the forces when during the war with the Desert Pantheon, even when the Zarosian troops were forced to retreat. This is where the demon suffered it's first defeat, with the bulk of the mahjarrat's damage focused on it. While It was banished, Zamorak had taken note of this demon's abilities and courage. Zarakoth would remain in the Infernal realms until the later parts of the Second Age, it was resummoned by an unknown mahjarrat, it's powers restored through a blood sacrafice. While the mahjarrat attempted to bind It to their will, this was largely unsuccessful, ending up with the mahjarrat being ripped apart in a vortex. In the final months of the 2nd age, Zamorak contacted the demon directly, proposing that it aids him in rebelling against Zaros in return for 'Anchorage Obelisks', armour and a staff suited to the demon's power. There may have been more to this pact, but the exact details have been lost to time. On the fateful day Zamorak ascended to Godhood, Zarakoth dealt with a large amount of Zaros' demons, often multiple high ranking Lords at one time. With Zaros' curse, as he passed from the world, Zarakoth's boon of power drained from it, almost leading to the infernal creature's demise, however, due to sheer luck, it's advisery, the Elder Demon Xigorathu, shocked by the death of the Empty Lord, stuttered with a blow, allowing Zarakoth to banish it to Pandemonium. 3rd Age 4th Age 5th Age Participation in the 6th Age See above you dopey mong Anchorage Obelisks of Zarakoth *'Morytania, Viggora's Folley' *'Forinthry, Ruins of Annakarl' *'Karamja, Deep under the Kharazi Jungle' *'Trollweiss, Unknown' *'Kharidian Desert, Unknown' Appearance Personality Trivia *Zarakoth's name was orginially ment for a mahjarrat *Zarakoth has decreased in power dramatically since the Second Age, supposedly due to it's severing of the contract with Zaros. Category:Demons Category:Zamorakian Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Warrior Category:Antagonist